


Fani Jasnych Garniturów

by Littlesillydemon



Series: Dziwna przypadłość Deana Winchestera [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Some Plot, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlesillydemon/pseuds/Littlesillydemon
Summary: Dean Winchester czasami zastanawiał się, gdzie są ukryte kamery.Prawdopodobnie kręcili o nim jakiś serial; sadyści. Nie było innego racjonalnego wytłumaczenia tej szopki.Lub:Boże, miej bardziej w opiece Deanów Winchesterów...
Relationships: Angels & Dean Winchester, Balthazar & Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Dean Winchester
Series: Dziwna przypadłość Deana Winchestera [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643548
Kudos: 2





	Fani Jasnych Garniturów

**Author's Note:**

> Tak, to wciąż wynik tamtej głupawki...
> 
> Prawdopodobnie przeczytanie pierwszej części będzie logicznym rozwiązaniem, ale mogę się nie znać.
> 
> (Przepraszam za trochę niejasne tagi, naprawdę nie mam zielonego pojęcia jakich powinnam użyć, żeby niczego nie pominąć).
> 
> ___________  
> Dla siostry.

Dean Winchester czasami zastanawiał się, gdzie są ukryte kamery.  
  
Bardzo wolno zapiął spodnie, zezując na Fana Jasnych Garniturów stojącego wśród pisuarów. Westchnął ciężko, pokręcił głową i podszedł do zlewu.  
  
\- Przyjaciel czy wróg? - zapytał głośno, nie chcąc pokazywać strachu.  
  
Fan jeszcze bardziej zmarszczył brwi. Potarł brodę w zamyśleniu.   
  
\- Wciąż się waham - odpowiedział cicho. Dean zakrecił kran. Wytarł ręce w koszulkę.  
  
\- Super - warknął. Odwrócił się twarzą do blondyna. - Bo ja jestem wrogiem, nie ważne co. Widzisz to? - Wskazał na wielką śliwę na policzku. - Przez jednego z twoich wyszedłem na gangstera na weselu!  
  
\- Moich? - zdziwił się jeszcze bardziej. Bezwiednie poszedł za Deanem, gdy ten wyszedł z łazienki. - Jakich moich?  
  
\- Fanów Garniturów - prychnął. Machnął na blondyna. - Takich elegancików. Chyba ćpają cass-ti-ela.  
  
Blondyn przystanął i jeszcze bardziej zmarszczył brwi.  
  
\- Sorry, I'm confused - mruknął. Podszedł o krok do Deana, a mężczyzna mimowolnie wstrzymał oddech. Zacisnął pięści. - Masz na myśli Castiela?  
  
\- O no - kiwnął głową. - Czasami o niego pytają. A co, wysłali cię jako dobrego glinę?  
  
\- Nikt mnie nie wysyłał, Dean - jeszcze bardziej się zdziwił. Zmarszczył czoło i przekręcił głowę w bok. - Nie znasz mnie?  
  
\- Czekaj, ty to ten... - zająkał się, robiąc bardzo myślącą minę. Spojrzał ze znudzeniem na blondyna. - Nie. A teraz jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko, spierdalaj. Jest już po czwartej, jest czwartek, a to znaczy że mam gości.  
  
\- Jakch gości? - zawołał z niezrozumieniem. Dean wzruszył ramionami.  
  
\- Ćpunów, albo czarnookich - mruknął spokojnie. Podszedł do windy i kliknął guzik przywoływania. - Kiedyś byli jeszcze ci od Halloween, ale ostatnio dawno ich nie widziałem.  
  
\- O czym ty mówisz? - Pokręcił głową. Skulił się nagle, gdy coś wybuchło.  
  
Dean Winchester tylko przewrócił oczami. Wybuch. Klasyka.   
  
\- _Here we are_ \- mruknął. Wyciągnął szyję i stanął na palcach, szukając źródła wybuchu. Zaklął, gdy uciekający ludzie wciąż zasłaniali mu widok. - Nie przyszedł Mahomet... i tak dalej. Ty, wróg, czy przyjaciel? - zapytał ponownie blondyna.  
  
Mężczyzna wyglądał na bardzo zestresowanego. Biedak, to pewnie jego pierwsze porwanie.  
  
\- Przyjaciel - odpowiedział w końcu. Dean kiwnął głową.  
  
\- Super. A znasz ty, przyjaciel, jakieś sztuki walki? - Chyba w końcu namierzył źródło wybuchu. Mężczyzna w czarnym płaszczu dość wymownie szedł w ich kierunku.  
  
Blondyn słabo kiwnął głową. On chyba też zauważył gościa w pelerynie. Zbladł lekko.   
  
\- O nie - jęknął. Osłonił Deana własnym ciałem, bohater. - To Virgil.   
  
Powiedział to tak, jakby Dean miał wiedzieć o kogo chodzi. Oczywiście, że nie wiedział.  
  
\- Ta... - mruknął niepewnie. - Przyjaciel czy wróg?  
  
\- Zdecydowanie wróg. - Potrząsnął rękawem. W jego dłoni pojawił się ten śmieszny nóż, którym wywijają inni Fani Garniturów. Dean mimowolnie cofnął się o krok. Miał mały uraz.  
  
\- Umie się bić? - zapytał niepewnie. Blondyn westchnął cicho.  
  
\- Zdecydowanie _tak._ \- Odwrócił się nagle przez ramię. Spojrzał nagląco na Deana. - Ile wiesz o aniołach?  
  
\- Cholera, aż tak? - zaniepokoił się. Skrzywił się lekko i potarł kark. - Jestem tak średnio wierzący... Paciorek, czy ,,stróżu mój"? Powinienem uklęknąć?  
  
Blondyn załamał ręce.  
  
\- O czym ty mówisz? - zapytał niepewnie. Dean wzruszył ramionami. Spojrzał gdzieś w bok.  
  
Blondyn odwrócił się przez ramię, oceniając ile czasu im jeszcze zostało. Chwała niech będzie nieskończonym korytarzom w galerii i spanikowanym ludziom.   
  
Spojrzał poważnie na Deana.  
  
\- Szybki kurs na Deana Winchestera - mruknął. Położył dwa palce na czole mężczyzny. - Anioły istnieją, anioły chcą cię zabić, Castiela się nie ćpa. Zamknij oczy.  
  
\- Co? - zdziwił się. Blondyn zamknął oczy i poruszył dziwnie ramionami, jakby coś zdejmował z pleców.  
  
\- Zamknij oczy - powtórzył.  
  
Dean zamknął, bo w sumie to co mu szkodzi. Był czwartek, a w czwartki nigdy nie jest sobą. Dzisiejsza sytuacja była jak na razie tylko piąta pod względem dziwności.   
  
Otworzył oczy, gdy poczuł dziwny podmuch wiatru. Chyba trochę krzyknął.  
  
\- Co do kurwy?! - zawołał z szokiem.   
  
Blondyn jak gdyby nigdy nic poprawił ubranie. Schował nóż do rękawa.  
  
\- Oh, i możesz mi mówić Baltazar - rzucił niby mimochodem. Dean spojrzał na niego wielkimi oczami.  
  
\- _Baltazar_ , co do kurwy?! - powtórzył, a jego głos zaczął odrobinę drżeć.   
  
Blondyn wzruszył ramionami.  
  
\- Virgil prawdopodobnie by nas zabił i...  
  
\- Nie, nie rozumiesz - przerwał mu. Zatoczył ręką koło, jakby chciał pokazać cały Wielki Kanion, na który właśnie patrzyli. - Tak specyficznie teraz. Takie _teraz_ co do kurwy?!  
  
Baltazar odwrócił się przez ramię. Cholera, chyba naprawdę nie rozumiał.  
  
\- Nigdy nie widziałeś Kanionu? - zapytał niepewnie. Odsunął się o krok w bok, żeby odsłonić. Dean zamknął oczy i poprosił o cierpliwość.  
  
\- _Jak się tu znaleźliśmy do jasnej cholery?_ \- Zmienił pytanie. Blondyn momentalnie się rozluźnił. Machnął ręką.  
  
\- Jestem aniołem - powiedział swobodnie. Dean bardzo powoli wypuścił powietrze przez nos.  
  
\- Jestem ateistą - zawyrokował w końcu. Założył ręce na piersi i spojrzał na kanion pod nogami. Pokiwał wolno głową. - Kurwa - podsumował ze zmęczeniem.  
  
\- Myślałem, że już to wiesz - mruknął blondyn, najwyraźniej mając na myśli całą sytuację. Przynajmniej miał choć tyle rozumu, żeby brzmieć na skruszonego.   
  
Cóż, Dean nie wiedział. Właściwie, to się nawet nie domyślał. Chwała niech będzie cotygodniowym porwaniom, bo zahartowały jego psychikę.  
  
Dean ponownie westchnął. Uniósł rękę i oparł dwa palce o czoło zdziwionego blondyna.  
  
\- Do domu - mruknął, jakby wypowiadał zaklęcie. Zmarszczył brwi. - Cofnij. Reset. Kierunek dom. Na Pokątną!  
  
\- Przepraszam, ale teraz to nie mam zielonego pojęcia co się dzieje - mruknął niepewnie. Dean warknął i przewrócił oczami. Zabrał rękę. W zamian złapał tą baltazarową.  
  
\- Jak się resetuje kierunek jazdy? - zapytał zirytowany. Obejrzał uważnie dłoń blondyna. Uniósł ją i położył sobie na czole. Zamknął oczy. - No, dajesz. Do domu marsz!  
  
Zapowietrzył się lekko, gdy poczuł wiatr na twarzy. Uchylił niepewnie jedno oko. Nie wiedział, czy dziękować, czy szaleć ze strachu, gdy zobaczył swoją sypialnię.  
  
Baltazar patrzył na niego, jakby był tak samo zdezorientowany. Dean stwierdził, że skoro i tak wydał już krocie na lekarzy, równie dobrze może sypnąć pieniążkiem w kierunku psychiatry. Bardzo powoli cofnął się o krok od blondyna.  
  
\- Jedno pytanie - warknął w końcu. Uniósł palec i wymierzył nim w pierś blondyna. - Kim, do diabła, jest ten _inny_ Dean Winchester?  
  
\- Łowcą - odpowiedział po prostu.   
  
Dean odetchnął głośno przez nos. Jeszcze raz kujnął go w pierś.   
  
\- Jakim, do diabła, łowcą?!  
  
\- Nie nadużywaj ,,do diabła" - poprosił niepewnie. Dean kujnął go po raz trzeci.  
  
\- Nie mów mi, do diabła, co mam robić. - Odetchnął głęboko i zamknął oczy. Przeczesał włosy palcami, próbując się uspokoić. - Łowcą, czyli poluje na zwierzęta?  
  
\- Na demony, potwory i anioły - zaprzeczył. Dean spojrzał na niego ciężko.   
  
\- Okey... - powiedział bardzo wolno i bardzo zirytowany. Założył ręce na piersi. - Są jakieś kółka, czy on to tak sam...  
  
\- Chyba nie powinieneś tego wiedzieć - mruknął niepewnie. Dean rozłożył ręce w niewinnym geście.  
  
\- Nie no, teraz to mnie zaciekawiłeś, koleś - prychnął. - Mów, gdzie się podpisać, żeby zostać łowcą. Dostanę taki fajny nóż jak mają czarnoocy?  
  
\- Dean - powiedział poważnie. Jeszcze bardziej zmarszczył brwi. - Nie jesteś _tym_ Deanem Winchesterem, więc chyba... Chyba nie możesz być łowcą...  
  
\- Naprawdę? - udał zdziwienie. Ponownie kujnął pierś Baltazara palcem, chcąc mu pokazać jak bardzo jest zirytowany. - Więc powiedz tym wszystkim innym elegantom i tym wszystkim innym czarnookim, i całej tej zgrai, żeby się ode mnie odpierdolili z łaski swojej! I masz mi opłacić lekarza!  
  
\- Już - mruknął. Dean na chwilę stracił wątek.   
  
\- Co ,,już"?  
  
\- Zapłaciłem lekarzowi. Stephen St...  
  
\- Nie rób tak - przerwał mu. Baltazar spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany.   
  
\- Jak? - nie zrozumiał. - Odpłacić go? Czasami, wy, ludzie, jesteście strasznie nielogiczni...  
  
\- Nie zachowuj się, jakbyś nie był człowiekiem - uściślił. Kujnął pierś blondyna. - Ciało wyleczyć łatwo, ale nie mam zamiaru bawić się w psychologów!  
  
\- Ich też opłacić na wszelki wypadek? - zapytał niepewnie. Dean tylko westchnął. Kiwnął powoli głową. Baltazar spojrzał na chwilę gdzieś w bok. Skupił ponownie wzrok na Deanie i zagryzł wargi, jakby powstrzymywał się przed mówieniem.  
  
Dean uśmiechnął się chłodno.  
  
\- I odszkodowanie - przypomniał. Zamyślił się. - Myślę... Myślę że czterocyfrowa liczba wystarczy.  
  
\- Tylko cztery? - zdziwił się, a jego wzrok się wyostrzył. Dean uśmiechnął się słodko.   
  
\- Nie no, nie fatyguj się już, możesz zostawić - zapewnił. Spojrzał w dół, na pierś blondyna, na której wciąż trzymał palec. Bardzo powoli wygładził klapy jego marynarki. - Z ciekawości, ile?  
  
\- Milion siedemdziesiąt dwa tysiące trzysta trzydzieści dwa - odpowiedział od razu. Odwrócił wstydliwe wzrok. - Dokładnie tyle będzie ci potrzebne, żeby pokryć koszty innych ,,pomyłek".  
  
\- Okey, jestem za. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko. Cofnął się o krok. - Chyba już wszystko jasne, co, B? Możesz już lecieć po tego cass-ti-ela, cokolwiek by to nie było.  
  
\- Castiel - poprawił go. Rzeczywiście, trochę inaczej to wymawiał. - To anioł, jak ja. Jest moim bratem.  
  
\- Oh, przynajmniej wiem kogo jeszcze wkopać, gdy mnie za tydzień złapią - ucieszył się. Pomachał do blondyna. - Pa-pa, B. Miło było cię poznać. Użyj drzwi, z łaski swojej - warknął, widząc, że blondyn robi ten dziwny ruch ramionami.  
  
Baltazar wyszedł skruszony przez drzwi. Zaszeleściły pióra.  
  
Dean upadł ciężko na łóżko i zamknął oczy. Odetchnął głęboko parę razy, chcąc uspokoić rozszalałe serce.   
  
Gdy jego ciało w końcu przestało niekontrolowanie drżeć, mężczyzna usiadł i sięgnął po laptop. Otworzył go pewnym ruchem.  
  
Każdy człowiek miał taki moment w życiu, że googlował swoje własne imię.  
  
Kopał w najgłębszych czeluściach internetu, aż w końcu ich znalazł. Wszystkich sześciu, licząc już jego. Dziwne, że jako szaleniec czuł się prawie tak samo jak wcześniej.  
  
Stworzył listę wszystkich Deanów Winchesterów. Dwóch było w Kansas. Jeden na Florydzie. Dwójka zaszyła się gdzieś na obrzeżach Illinois.  
  
Znajdzie go. Jak Boga kocha (albo nie, przypomniał sobie, że przecież jest ateistą) znajdzie go i _dosadnie_ powie, co myśli o tych całych łowieckich sprawach. 


End file.
